


Simple Kind of Man (rockstar!Steve x reader AU)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Classic Rock, F/M, Guitar, Rockband, Rockstar!Steve, Simple Man, lynard skynard, music fic, rock music, so hot, steve playing guitar, that should be a warning, touring band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Characters: Steve Rogers, reader, Happy Hogan, Bucky Barnes, Ava Barnes, Jerry (oc)Summary: Being on the road with your favorite band was a dream come true, but your job as a roadie still had its challenges. Especially as you did your best to reign in your crush on a certain handsome lead guitarist, Steve Rogers. When an impromptu private guitar lesson looks like it might turn into more, you have to decide if it’s worth taking the leap and risking it all.Song Inspiration: “Simple Man” by Lynard SkynardWord Count: 3.3kWarnings: none! Maybe mild language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! I’m excited, you guys!! So, this mini series takes place in the same world as my rockstar!Bucky AU, “Faithfully” fic, but they can be read separately. Steve is soooo adorable and hot and swoon-worthy, gah!! I can’t wait to hear your thoughts!! Any feedback is appreciated. I adore you all!! <3

“Alright. Opening band is on their last song, so prepare for stage changes,” you heard the tour manager squawk in your radio’s headset. **  
**

“Roger. On my way,” you replied, heading toward stage left to orchestrate the change.

Mouthing the words to a song you had now heard hundreds of times, you weaved between large black trunks on wheels that would hold equipment at the end of the string of three shows in a row. It was nice to stay in one city longer than a night sometimes. Everything backstage had to be choreographed like a perfect dance in order for the show to run as it should. It was intense but also thrilling to be part of such a huge tour.

Reaching your position, you tucked a hand in your pocket for the guitar pick that now lived there and rubbed it between two fingers. Memories floated through your mind before you shook them off and straightened up, focusing on the job. The setup for the opening act was no big deal, since you had hours before the show to prepare. It was the prep for the big act that still gave you butterflies. God, you loved this job.

“Y/N,” a male voice caught your attention. It was the tour manager, Happy, but in person this time. “Hey. Toby’s sick so I need you to man the guitars tonight,” he told you, distractedly.

“I—really? Okay,” you agreed, suddenly nervous.

Being in charge of handing the lead guitarist, bassists, and sometimes the lead singer, their instruments during the show could be nerve-wracking, but you knew the set list and each artist’s preferences well enough by now. That part wasn’t what was making you nervous. It was the fact that this position meant being in close proximity to Steve Rogers, the lead guitarist of the highly popular rock and roll band, Howling Buchanan.

______________

After graduating from college, you went through the motions of searching for a job but your heart wasn’t in it. You now regretted following the advice from your mom about majoring in something “safe and marketable” because now you couldn’t stomach the thought of having that sort of job for the rest of your life.

The true highlight of your college experience was working at a music venue in your hometown most nights and on the weekends. Music was a huge part of your life so making money while hearing some of the best up and coming bands was absolute heaven. You tracked some of the bands as they gained notoriety and on occasion got picked up by record labels. One of your favorites was a band called Howling Buchanan that was lead by frontman Bucky Barnes.

Not long after hearing them at your small venue, they finally got to release an album and go out on tour. You caught their concerts as often as possible and one show that turned out to be truly incredible was in St. Louis. The band played fantastically and you spent the night scream-singing your lungs out to every word, having the time of your life. And then something unusual happened. The lead singer, Bucky, said he wanted to do something different and mentioned his wife and daughter specifically before directing the spotlight to his lead guitarist, Steve, who was actually sitting at a keyboard instead, and he began to play a familiar song.

As Bucky put his whole heart into singing a cover of [Journey’s “Faithfully](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Drj__jhmPMgI&t=OGZlNTNjMDlmZWNhNjA4NTEzNTQxZjYzOTY1ODVlNWVjOGY1ZjEwMyx1OEU3YmNOYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184900349873%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-1-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1)”, you could hear the raw emotion in every note. Chills erupted on your skin and as people raised their lit up cell phones and began to sway to the ballad, you knew you’d never be the same.

Having experienced their show several times before, you knew their set was officially over and “Faithfully” was something unexpected. After that song, the band exited the stage and the crowd went wild, crying out for an encore. The applause and screaming was deafening as everyone waited in anticipation for the band to return to the stage. Time stretched on and suddenly, people stopped clapping in confusion.

Finally, you spotted the bassist, drummer and lead guitarist, Steve, but…no Bucky. The crowd went wild, waiting for the long-haired, handsome singer to arrive, but instead you witnessed the other band members huddle in the middle of the stage for a moment before approaching their instruments. Steve strapped on his guitar, but instead of staying on the left side of the stage, he approached the center mic always used by Bucky. The crowd quieted then, hoping to hear an explanation.

“St. Louis!” the blond guitarist bellowed into the mic. “Thank you for that standing ovation, we really appreciate it. You’ve all been a fantastic crowd. Um…unfortunately, Bucky had a family emergency to attend to but we didn’t want to leave you all hanging after being so amazing. So we’re gonna do a different sort of Encore. I hope you like it.”

A little wary, the crowd offered a polite applause as Steve adjusted his guitar strap and began to play. He plucked individual notes as you searched your mind for the song’s name when the drums burst in. Having moved the keyboard next to his mic, Steve then played a progression of chords on the black and white keys before he began to sing.

_“Here we stand, worlds apart._

_Hearts broken in two, two, two._

_Sleepless nights, Losing ground._

_I’m reaching for you, you, you._

_Feelin’ that it’s gone can change your mind_

_If we can’t go on_

_Survive the tide, love divides.”_

Remembrance struck your heart and mind as the song came to you. Another Journey song, this one called [“Separate Ways”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUfJQ6yveYH0&t=NjUyOGJjOGE3ZjhiMWNkNWVjYjVhMDc0ZTU2Mzc0NGIxMDExZWM3ZSx1OEU3YmNOYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184900349873%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-1-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1). A real tear-jerker. As Steve broke into the chorus, he closed his eyes and let the music flow through him, seeming to put emotion into every lyric.

_“Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways._

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won’t desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways.”_

The crowd was seriously into it, dancing around to the heavy beat but you seemed to be the only one hearing the lyrics and seeing the anguish on the guitarist’s handsome face as he sang them. Steve’s voice wasn’t as powerful or growl-like as Bucky’s but it was earnest and beautiful. As the song came to a close, he thanked the crowd and also the band for following his lead at such short notice.

That show stuck with you and when a few weeks later you heard through ties you still had in the industry that there was an opening in Howling Buchanan roadie crew, you thankfully were able to contact the right people and get the job.

Your mom was less than pleased that your first job post-graduation had nothing to do with your degree and in fact, it involved “following a rock band around the country”, but you couldn’t care less. This was your dream and after packing your bags, you joined them at the next tour city and never looked back.

___________________

After spending months on tour with the band, you knew that it was a stroke of luck to find this job at the perfect time. This tour was different from most, being dubbed a “sober and family-friendly environment”, which at first glance may seem like the antithesis for a touring rock and roll band, but it was true. From what you gathered, one or more of the band members had substance abuse troubles in the past and in order to support them, Bucky and Steve decided to create a way for everyone to stay in the band without temptation.

And when Bucky’s wife gave birth to a baby girl, he couldn’t bear being apart from them, so he was all the more determined to allow his rock and roll lifestyle to include his family. It wasn’t meant to dictate the lives of everyone on the tour at all times, but when even the crew was on duty or at the venue, there were no drugs or alcohol allowed. What people did elsewhere was their business, but if any of that behavior affected the job then they were cut.

In fact, you were able to fill that job opening only because someone else had broken the rules and it resulted in them missing a safety check. Luckily, no one was hurt but it could have been a bad situation. Their loss was your gain.

Now, almost a year into the job, you couldn’t imagine living your life any differently. You got to see so many amazing places, from bustling cities to small towns and everything in between. It wasn’t all sunshine and roses. You had to admit you felt homesick every once in a while, but there were times when the band was off the road for a few weeks, or maybe a month on occasion. You got to go home during those times.

On the whole, being on the road was the most fun you’d ever had. The band and crew became almost family. Although, many had families of their own and along with Bucky, they brought theirs on the road when possible. You hadn’t had a steady relationship in a while, but it didn’t bother you. Life was busy and some guys just couldn’t handle you being away so much. Every once in a while someone would catch your eye and there would be flirting or more, but it was short-lived and superficial. Not what you wanted too much of in your life. Too messy.

And then there was Steve. The Howling Buchanan lead guitarist was a bit of a lone wolf. That wasn’t always the case, but you had heard snippets of his story. The one where he had a girlfriend back home and things were still good for a while but as the band got more popular and he spent more time on tour, she couldn’t handle it. One rumor said she broke it off, another claimed he caught her with someone else. No one knew for sure, but apparently the big breakup happened just before that fateful St. Louis show that changed your life. His rendition of “Separate Ways” was so incredible for a reason. He was heartbroken.

Since then, Steve seemed to never really try with relationships. He was an incredibly sweet, adorable, talented man who was also a super hot rockstar with the body of a god. On stage, Steve wore a pair of jeans that fit him beautifully and a snug short-sleeved t-shirt that showed every sculpted muscle. Lately, he had let his butterscotch locks grow out a bit and his formerly clean-shaven face now sported a swoon-worthy, trimmed beard. No one could blame his fangirls for trying to get his attention after every show, but he would always sign a few autographs and then disappear onto the bus alone.

No one could blame you either for developing a crush of your own on Steve. You were only human, but you were determined to remain professional and not let the mostly-male crew know that. Steve was courteous and friendly toward you, just as he was to everyone else, but you couldn’t help your heart from skipping a beat whenever his handsome half-smile was directed at you.

Time on the road was funny. There were burst of craziness and stress, but then there were times when there was a string of shows in the same city, so once the initial set-up was done, you actually had downtime. And you had no idea what to do with yourself. Depending on where in the country you were, there might be some sights to see but if not, then you recently decided to develop a skill or hobby to pass the time. You had settled on learning the guitar, given your love of music, but the instrument was definitely a challenge.

Which is how you found yourself tucked into the corner of a room at the venue with a guitar in your hands. Having looked up the chords online for one particular song, you also had one earbud in order to hear how the song should sound as you clumsily plucked at the strings. Pausing the song, you followed the notes on your phone’s screen, running through the progression a few times before you felt like you were getting the hang of it. Until the door burst open and you nearly dropped the guitar in surprise.

“Oh! Hey, Y/N,” Steve greeted, then smiling at your startled expression. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was in here. I just came to get my capo.”

Smiling nervously, you tried to compose yourself. “Hey, I, um…sorry, I shouldn’t be in here, I just…my guitar string broke and I thought I could borrow one of yours for a little while. I thought you’d be gone with the rest of the band for the afternoon, so…”

“It’s no problem,” he assured you, taking a few steps forward. “We finished rehearsal early, since Ava wanted her daddy and Bucky can’t say no to her.”

Steve chuckled at the softie his best friend had become and you joined him, cheeks warming at the proximity to the man in a small room full of guitars.

“She definitely has him wrapped around her finger,” you admitted.

Steve nodded with a grin and then took a seat on a chair across from you, much to your surprise. “So, what are you working on?”

“Oh, um…” you stammered a moment before lifting your phone screen to show the man.

“Lynard Skynard, huh? Respectable choice,” he nodded, then scrolling through the guitar chords on the phone in your hands. “Huh. I know these people online try their best, but I’m not sure this website is going to be as helpful as you’d hope. Show me what you’ve got,” Steve requested, tilting his chin toward the guitar you held, which happened to be his.

Feeling on the spot, you nervously took a deep breath and pressed your fingers on the correct strings on the fret board and then plucked the opening notes to [“Simple Man”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsMmTkKz60W8&t=NGVjYTllY2I0NzY0NjRmZDMzM2FiYTJkZGY5OTNmNzI1YjdkYWU5Zix1OEU3YmNOYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184900349873%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-1-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1). You got through a few slow, repeating measures of the song before you stumbled, then letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m working on it,” you admitted sheepishly, pressing your sore fingertips into your thigh.

Steve smiled encouragingly, leaning forward in his seat. “No, you’ve got it. There’s a lot of arpeggio, which isn’t easy, but you’re getting there. You’re plucking individual strings instead of strumming and it takes a bit more brain power that way. Just takes practice. I might suggest a different guitar, though…” he trailed off, glancing around the room in search of something.

“I know, I’m sorry to borrow, but my crappy secondhand 6-string needs new strings, so,” you shrugged, but Steve had already found the beat up guitar case he was looking for and laid it on the floor, giving you a magnificent view of his backside. Your gaze darted away, trying not to ogle.

“No, seriously, it’s fine. Instruments are meant to be played. I just mean that the particular guitar you’re holding has brand new strings and much higher action, so it’ll hurt your fingers more than usual,” he explained, settling back into his chair and taking the guitar from you and switching it for the other.

“Action?” you asked.

“It means how close the strings are to the fretboard. If the action is higher, then you have to press harder to get the sound you want. Plus new, stiff strings equal a lot more pain,” he grimaced upon seeing your bright red fingertips. “Until you develop the calluses needed, playing will continue to hurt. All you can do is keep practicing, but this guitar will help. I played that all through high school and during our first few big shows. I still love to play it sometimes. It has a nice, warm sound. Try it out.”

With the 6-stringed acoustic instrument resting on your right thigh, you bent over and placed your fingers on the strings to strum a G chord, followed by E and then D.

“Wow,” you breathed out as you gave Steve a bright smile, which he returned.

“Right? It’s not much to look at compared to this Les Paul, but it doesn’t have to look pretty to sound good,” Steve grinned proudly. “Try your song again.”

Taking a deep breath you started again, slowly to get your fingers to cooperate. One run through the opening of the song and Steve nodded, then joined you, the perfect sound and urging tempo putting you to shame. He offered encouraging words and after a few minutes, you were playing it almost at the speed the song required.

“Nice!” he exclaimed as you finally gave your fingers a rest.

“You make that look way too easy,” you shook your head with a smile.

He offered a humble shrug. “Like I said…practice. You’re almost there, though. I like your concentration face, your tongue sticking out a bit. It’s cute,” he teased, his knee brushing yours as you squirmed at the compliment.

“Not cute,” you tried to hide your smile with a frown. “I look like I’m doing long division.”

Steve barked out a laugh at that, causing your heart to flutter in your chest. He was so damn handsome. “Still cute. Let me look at the rest of that song, see if I can—“

“Hey, Steve, they need you out th—oh,” Bucky burst into the room and then saw the two of you, heads only inches apart. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were both in here.”

“It’s my fault, I—“ you spoke up.

“No, I interrupted her practice with a few tips,” Steve piped in. “What’s up, Buck?”

Bucky let out a slow grin, his gaze flickering between the two of you. “Riiiggghhhtt. Okay. We need you out here for the photoshoot, punk.”

“Damn, I forgot,” Steve stood suddenly. “I’ll be right there.”

As Bucky left the room, you stood as well and went to hand the guitar to Steve but he gently pressed a hand against yours. “Why don’t you keep it for me. Go ahead and practice. I’ll get it from you later,” he said with that gorgeous half-smile that made you breathless.

“Okay. Well…thank you. Smile pretty for the camera,” you said with a nerdy huff of laughter.

Luckily, Steve laughed along with you, offering a mock salute before leaving the room. Collapsing on the chair, you sat in disbelief that the last half hour had happened. A personal guitar lesson from an actual rockstar. Who was also the kindest and most handsome man you’d ever met. Your heart could barely handle it.

_______________________

Two nights later, you were done packing up after a great show and everyone was piling onto vehicles heading for the next city. Tossing your bags into the back of a van, you were about the hop in when a voice called out to you.

“Y/N!” you heard Steve shout from the doorway of one of the tour buses reserved for the band. “Why don’t you ride with us? Bring that guitar with you,” he urged with a smile before ducking inside.

Shocked, you blinked a moment and then opened the back door to the van.

“Wait a minute, you’re leaving us?” Jerry asked you, sounding offended. “It’s your turn to drive.”

Hauling your duffle over your shoulder with the guitar in your other hand, you shrugged. “Let’s see, a van full of smelly, unwashed dude-bros who are gonna drink and tell gross stories I’ve heard a thousand times, or ride with the band in the nice, clean, fancy tour bus…” you squinted, pretending to actually consider it. “Hell yes!”

You offered a wide smile and a finger wave at the boys as you headed for the bus and climbed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Steve Rogers, reader, Happy Hogan, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Ava Barnes (oc), Jerry (oc)
> 
> Summary: Being on the road with your favorite band was a dream come true, but your job as a roadie still had its challenges. Especially as you did your best to reign in your crush on a certain handsome lead guitarist, Steve Rogers. When an impromptu private guitar lesson looks like it might turn into more, you have to decide if it’s worth taking the leap and risking it all.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “Simple Man” by Lynard Skynard
> 
> Word Count: 3.6k
> 
> Warnings: none! Maybe mild language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. Rockstar!Steve is legit THE DREAM. Swoon. I hope you’re loving this sweet side of our Steve cause I sure am!! Thank you all for the love and support, it means the world to me. I’m really excited for you to read this chapter. :D Please let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you!! <3

_Previously:_

_Hauling your duffle over your shoulder with the guitar in your other hand, you shrugged. “Let’s see, a van full of smelly, unwashed dude-bros who are gonna drink and tell gross stories I’ve heard a thousand times, or ride with the band in the nice, clean, fancy tour bus…” you squinted, pretending to actually consider it. “Hell yes!”_

_You offered a wide smile and a finger wave at the boys as you headed for the bus and climbed in._

_____________________

Suddenly self-conscious despite your confidence moments ago, you stood at the top of the stairs and took in your surroundings. There was plush carpet at your feet and a small area with a table and benches, a comfy-looking couch beside it. Further down the bus, there was a tv that was airing C-SPAN on mute. Interesting choice for a rockstar. Beyond that was space for a few guitars and then what you assumed was the bathroom before the bedroom situated at the back of the luxury bus. **  
**

Seated at the table was a dark haired, goateed man who was inexplicable wearing tinted glasses indoors and at night. He had a computer in front of him, engrossed in whatever he was working on. You were just a lowly crew member, but you recognized him as Tony Stark, the band’s manager and PR consultant. Just as you were reconsidering your place there, Steve appeared from the back of the bus and gave you that knee-buckling smile. Freshly showered, he wore a pair of grey sweats and a soft-looking t-shirt, which should not be as sexy as it really was.

“Hey, come on in,” he urged you with one hand. “Just put your stuff anywhere. Tony, you’ve met Y/N? I swear, she can fill any position on the crew. We’d be lost without her.”

Flustered by the compliments and the knowledge that Steve had noticed you at all, you were even more nervous when Tony fixed his gaze on you.

Slipping the colored glasses down his nose to get a look at you, he offered a nod before returning his gaze the screen. “Yes, of course. Y/N. Good help is hard to find, so we’re happy to have you.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark,” you finally replied, placing your duffle on one end of the couch. Cordial as he seemed, you were almost positive that Tony had no idea who you were until that moment. It didn’t bother you, though.

Tony spoke on, as if he was in the middle of a conversation with Steve. “There’s an open slot next month where you could have a few shows in the Georgia/ Alabama area for a week and Saturday Night Live called with an invitation to perform but it’s New York, so I put them off for a few months until you’ll be in the area. The label is itching to record a new album but Bucky keeps putting them off, so could you light a fire under his ass about that?”

Steve huffed out a sigh before responding. “Book SNL but no to more shows for now. We could all use a little more downtime. Bucky needs that time with his family and for songwriting. I’ll talk to him about the album tomorrow, but it has to be an organic process. You know how he gets. That’s enough shop talk for tonight, Tony. Ease up, will ya?” he shook his head and caught your eye with a smile.

“Fine, fine,” the manager conceded and threw his hands up dramatically. “I’ll just schedule your lives without your permission next time,” Tony said, rising from the table as the bus began to move.

“Nice try,” Steve retorted as the other man walked up and took a seat beside the bus driver for a while. “Sorry about that. He’s a bit of a diva. Even more so than Bucky sometimes.”

Letting out a chuckle, you began to relax in his presence.

“Take a seat. I’m still a little wired from the show so I thought we could work on your song a little more,” he offered, sitting beside you about a foot away, but facing you. “Unless you’re tired? I should’ve asked, I’m sorry, I—“

“No, no!” you broke in, assuring him, “I’m pretty wired, too. Also might have been the three energy drinks I had, but, you know.”

Steve chuckled at that. “Well, good. Have a seat.”

You obliged. “I haven’t had a lot of time to practice, but your guitar has made a huge difference,” you admitted, pulling it from its case carefully.

“I’m glad,” he beamed, following your movement as you rested it on your knee.

Closing your eyes a moment to remember what you’d practiced, you then started playing with only a little hesitation at times. You made it through one verse pretty smoothly, then starting to quietly sing along to make sure you had the right tempo and rhythm. It took you a moment to realize that Steve was singing along, too. Striking a few wrong notes, you paused and sat back against the cushions.

“Sorry, that part always gets me,” you fibbed, not wanting him to know that he was the glorious distraction that messed you up.

“That’s okay, it sounds great,” he encouraged you, then grabbing his own guitar. “It’s funny that you chose this song because it used to be one of my favorites. Kind of reminds me of my own mother and the advice she gave before she passed,” Steve shared, holding your gaze a moment before glancing away, looking vulnerable.

After waiting a beat, you responded. “I’m sorry about your mom.”

A sad smile brushed across his face while maintaining eye contact this time. “Thank you. It’s been years, so little reminders like this are actually nice every once in a while. Some of the lyrics hit home, though. She just wanted me to follow my heart and be happy, you know?” he paused, clearing his throat of emotion which made your heart clench. “Anyway. Do you want to start again?”

Startled after that moving revelation, you blinked a few times before nodding. “Um…yeah. But why don’t you sing alone this time? I struggle doing both at the same time.”

He blushed slightly, resisting. “Nah, you were doing fine on your own.”

“Oh, come on! You have a great voice, you should really use it more,” you pushed gently.

Steve chuckled. “I’m surprised you could hear my backup vocals over Bucky’s growl.”

You joined in the laughter. “That’s true. But that’s not what I meant, I’ve heard you solo.”

He met your eye then, surprised. “You have? When?”

“St. Louis. Last year? Bucky had that family emergency and you did the encore?” you further explained to jog his memory. “Separate Ways?”

Confusion clouded his handsome face before the memory hit him, his eyes wide. “Oh, god. I forgot about that,” Steve said, sounding mortified.

“No, you were great!” you assured him, placing a hand on his arm. “Seriously, it gave me goosebumps. You were so in the moment and I felt every lyric as you sang it. Like you were actually experiencing it.”

He scoffed then, leaning back against the couch cushions. “Well, that’s probably because I really was feeling it. Bad breakup,” he admitted with a sigh. “I think I tried to forget a lot of that time. You honestly thought it was good?”

Cocking your head with a smile at his humility, even at his level of success, you felt a warm glow in your chest. “Absolutely. Every time I hear that song now, I get chills. I wish I had taken a video, but I just wanted to experience it fully and didn’t think about it.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Steve said, relieved.

You gawked at him, then pulling your phone from your pocket in determination. “Just because I didn’t get video footage, doesn’t mean someone else didn’t…” you trailed off, clicking on the YouTube icon. “I want you to see the crowd reaction to how amazing you were.”

He reached for your phone then, but you pulled it out of his reach, typing in the search bar. “Really, Y/N, that’s not necessary.”

“Ah ha! I found it,” you grinned triumphantly, thumb hovering over the video.

“Y/N, please don’t,” he said more firmly, placing a hand over yours and you turned to meet his eye only inches away. His expression was pained, bracing for the blow.

Biting your lip, you now felt bad about putting him on the spot and reminding him of a painful time in his life. You weren’t sorry about enjoying the warmth of his body pressed up against your side in the struggle for your phone, however.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed,” you apologized, setting your phone down.

He pulled back slightly, leaving his arm across the back of the couch behind you. “It’s okay.”

There was a small awkward moment before Steve leaned down and picked up the guitar you had set aside earlier.

“Any other songs you’re working on?” he asked sweetly, and you huffed out a sigh of relief that you hadn’t ruined the rapport you had built with him.

“Yeah, uh…” you unlocked your phone and stayed in YouTube, but clicked on your viewing history. “Different video, I promise. I’ve been trying to get this strumming pattern down for [this Pink Floyd song ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dojf18wT_Xtk&t=OTRjYzkwOTEzMDYyOWUzZGQ2MDFiNTJiZWI3ZGE2YTgyZmUwMmI4ZCxlTkVETFF4Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184994717490%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-2-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1)but it’s tough…” you trialed off, hitting play on the video.

Steve watched intently, brow furrowed in concentration as he nodded. Slowly, you wrapped your hand around the guitar’s neck and began to clumsily strum with your thumb. He noticed that and reached across the bus then, digging a hand into a pair of discarded jeans. Steve handed you a blue and white guitar pick that had the name of an instrument shop in Brooklyn.

“Here. That might be easier to play with. You can keep it,” he said with a smile as you accepted the small gift.

“Thank you,” you said, fingertips brushing his in the exchange sending a spark through your veins.

“No problem,” Steve replied with that adorable half-smile. “Now, show me that video again…” he asked, grabbing a guitar of his own.

_____________________

You woke as light gathered behind your eyelids, also noticing the absence of a rumbling engine beneath you. Life on the road had taught you to sleep very well in moving vehicles. Parting your lashes, you blinked a few times at the light and suddenly realized where you were. Memories came flooding back of your night spent with Steve as he graciously and patiently helped you with your guitar skills. You remembered watching YouTube videos that started with music and then devolved into comedy sketches followed by America’s Funniest Home Videos clips. Your stomach still hurt from laughing.

Smile curling upon your lips, you stretched on the couch as the blanket slipped off you. Where did that come from? When did you fall asleep? Suddenly embarrassed at your behavior, you wiped possible drool from your chin and sat up, patting down your inevitable bedhead. A beeping sound startled you then, your head whipping around to pinpoint the sound. Glancing down the narrow hallway, you could now see in the light that there was a small kitchenette with a microwave, tiny sink, coffee maker, and a minibar fridge down below. A hand opened and closed the microwave before Steve came fully into view looking devilishly handsome in a pair of jeans a light sweater.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a smile, holding a mug of coffee and what looked like instant oatmeal. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” you croaked, then clearing your throat. “Sorry I passed out, I don’t even know when that happened, I—“

“It’s fine,” he assured you kindly. “Do you want some coffee?”

“That’s—I should really get back to the crew and freshen up. Do you know how far away the motel is?” you asked, attempting to straighten your clothes from yesterday that you slept in. Cute.

“It’s not far, but really, it’s no trouble. You’re welcome to stay and your stuff is already here. You can use the shower, have some coffee, whatever you want,” Steve encouraged you with a sweet, inviting smile.

Taking another glance around the bus, it looked like just the two of you were there at the moment. As much as you wanted to stay to enjoy Steve’s company, this definitely blurred the lines of professionalism. But then again, you had only slept on the couch and he was right, your bag was here, so why not? He was just being hospitable.

“You’re sure I’m not imposing?” you asked and he assure you you weren’t. “Okay. Coffee would be great.”

_________________

Freshly showered and caffeinated, you dressed for the day in the tiny bathroom and did the best you could with your hair. Exiting, you returned to the lounge area where Steve was sitting, glancing between the iPad in his hand and some political debate on the tv. This man was definitely more than meets the eye.

“Slow down, rockstar, I don’t think I can keep up with your crazy lifestyle,” you teased as he raised his head with a grin.

“Yeah, well. It takes a special kind of person to handle it,” Steve joked in return, spreading his muscular arms wide at the surprising peace and calm of his chosen private life.

Chuckling lightly, you shifted your weight on your feet a few times, reluctant to leave. “Um…I should probably go. The venue should be open by now and—“

Steve’s phone rang chirped, interrupting. “Sorry. That’s Bucky, I have to meet him anyway. I’ll see you later on?” he asked, possibly sounding hopeful, but that could’ve been your own desires painting his words as such.

“Yup. I’ll be there,” you assured him. “Would you mind if I picked up my duffle later? I don’t want to leave it at the venue…”

“Yeah, of course. No problem,” he beamed at you as you headed for the stairs.

“Thanks again,” you grinned, then stepping out into the sunlit morning.

_______

Initial setup at an unfamiliar venue was always a challenge, but you had done it so many times and always did your research beforehand that once a plan was in place, the rest was simple. Happy was the tour manager but he had come to depend on you when it came to contacting the people in charge of the venues and ensuring that they honored the contract in place with the band, including Green Room specifics. Having previous experience in college was a huge benefit and early on you became an integral part of the crew. 

After leaving Steve’s bus, you headed for the back entrance of the building and flashed your credentials so security would let you pass. Sometimes they were your people, others it was their people. Always better to be safe than sorry, either way. You followed the sounds of chaos and men grunting as you turned a corner to see several men pushing the heavy stage pieces on large wheels. Walking past them, you found the tech room and grabbed a Walkie Talkie and a headset, and switched them on.

Towards the center of the arena, you could hear Happy barking orders and spotted him gesturing wildly as if conducting a symphony. The man knew his job inside and out, but sometimes he stressed himself out so much you feared an ulcer was on its way. Which is why you did your best to alleviate some of that stress.

Unlocking your phone, you clicked on the email icon and checked for updates from the venue rep. The signed contracts were attached and the few notes they added were simple.

“Morning, boss,” you greeted him cheerfully as he whirled your way to hear your voice. “How’s it looking?”

Happy exhaled dramatically. “Horrible. Are you sure you checked the dimensions of this place cause I swear we’re not gonna fit—“

“It’ll fit, Happy. I promise. I double checked. Triple checked, in fact. Trust me,” you declared with your most trustworthy smile.

He squinted a moment and then nodded. “You better be right. Hey! Be careful with that!” he yelled at the crew behind you and you turned your head. “Y/N, will you make sure those bozos don’t break that light setup? It’s delicate equipment.”

You gave him a thumbs up and headed toward the precarious setup in question. “Morning, fellas,” you greeted casually.

The men turned your way, one wiping his brow with his sleeve.

“Oh. Hey, Y/N,” Jerry replied, breathless. “How was the fancy bus?”

You tried to reign in your smile, but failed. “It was great. A shower and good night’s sleep does wonders for a girl,” you teased, stretching arms above your head.

“A shower, huh?” Jordan piped in. “What’d that cost ya?” he asked suggestively with a leering grin.

Your smile faltered then, heart hammering at the thought that the crew might even think that about you. Most of the time, you considered yourself “one of the guys”, but in reality, being one of only a few females on the tour was bound to bite you in the ass eventually.

Clearing your throat, you hardened your gaze. “The opportunity presented itself and I wasn’t stupid enough to say no. When did you last shower, Jordan? I can smell you from here,” you fired back, wrinkling your nose.

Jordan’s nostrils flared at that but you shut him up with a glare returned the subject to the matter at hand.

“Happy wants those light setups handled with care. We don’t need any more accidents, now do we?” you asked rhetorically with a raise of your brow as the men had the sense to look sheepish. They had cost the band a set of speakers a few weeks back. 

On that note, you turned on your heel and stalked away to manage another piece of the stage.

__________________________

Hours later, almost everything was in place so Happy called a meeting with the entire crew and the band to share any important information about the venue or set changes. The group congregated in a semicircle of chairs just beyond the stage while others sat on the ground. Eyes casually searching the room, you noticed that someone was missing. Just after Happy began, you spotted Steve entering and taking a seat a few chairs away from you. He caught your eye a moment, sharing a smile between you.

You focused on what Happy had to say, even jotting down some notes on your phone, until Bucky stood up with changes to the set list. The handsome, dark-haired frontman also held his one-year-old daughter in his arms. It was possibly the cutest thing you’d ever seen, witnessing the hot, tattooed, rockstar doting on this little girl who absolutely had her father wrapped around her tiny finger.

Little Ava was playing with a toy in her hands, which kept her occupied for a short time, but when she dropped it she let out an unhappy cry, reaching for the ground. Bucky set her on her feet, the little girl steadying herself with a hand on her father’s leg. Steve whispered to Ava, gaining her attention and gesturing for her to come to him. She let out a sweet little grin, waddling toward her surrogate uncle on unsteady steps. She was new to walking, but starting to get the hang of it.

Shifting in your seat, you brushed a strand of hair from your face but had forgotten that you wore a few bangle bracelets and the sound of their movement caught the toddler’s attention. Halfway to Steve, she changed direction and headed toward you. Surprised, you allowed her to grasp your knees when she reached you and clutched at your bracelets. Pulling one off, you handed it to her and she let out a squeal.

“Is she okay there, Y/N?” Bucky asked, pausing shortly in his announcement.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” you assured him with a smile and Bucky continued on.

With bracelet in hand, Ava started to toddle over toward Steve, then handing the piece of jewelry to him. It became a game then as she slowly returned to you for another bangle and gave it to the handsome blond. When you ran out, she pouted, returning to Steve empty handed. He scooped up the little girl and let her play with the borrowed bangles.

The meeting wrapped up shortly after and Bucky walked over to Steve to collect his daughter.

“You get all those changes, man?” Bucky asked as he reached for Ava and then lightly tossed her in the air causing her to let out a squeal.

“Yeah, I got it. Your adorable daughter did try to distract me, though,” he playfully glared at his goddaughter and tickled her side.

“Is that, uh…the only distraction?” Bucky nudged with a glance your way.

Your face warmed, standing close by and pretending not to overhear. Steve said something too quiet for you to hear and Bucky just chuckled before walking away to put Ava down for a nap.

Steve approached you then, handing you your bracelets. “Sorry about that. Anything Ava wants, she gets,” he shrugged with a smile.

“It’s no problem. I should put them away before the show anyway,” you replied, tucking them in your back pocket as you struggled to find what to say. “I, um—“

“Y/N,” Happy called out to you and you turned his way. “We need a change in lighting for the opening act. Do you have the A/V guy’s number?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” you called out, then returning your focus to Steve. “Sorry, I should…”

“Oh, sure. No problem,” he said, backing away slowly. “I’ll catch you later.”

Letting out a flustered sigh, you tried to calm yourself after even a seemingly innocent interaction with Steve. What that man did to you….Whew. Head focused on work again, you pulled out your phone and found the right number for A/V. Your immensely growing crush would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh!!! So much left unsaid!!! We’re getting there, I promise!! How adorable is Steve on the bus, though? *swoon* And yes, his Chris is showing a bit with the politics, but I figure even Steve the Rockstar (not superhero) would keep up on current events and the state of the country. ;) Also, true story, i can kinda play that Pink Floyd song on guitar but the strumming pattern really is hard! haha. But seriously, rockstar Bucky with his little girl?!? I. Die. Whew. What are Jerry and Jordan up to though, other than being terrible roadies? Hmmm. I’d love to know your thoughts! Thank you all for your love and support! Any and all feedback is appreciated!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Steve Rogers, reader, Happy Hogan, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Ava Barnes (oc), Jerry (oc), Jordan (oc)
> 
> Summary: Being on the road with your favorite band was a dream come true, but your job as a roadie still had its challenges. Especially as you did your best to reign in your crush on a certain handsome lead guitarist, Steve Rogers. When an impromptu private guitar lesson looks like it might turn into more, you have to decide if it’s worth taking the leap and risking it all.
> 
> Song Inspiration: “Simple Man” by Lynard Skynard
> 
> Word Count: 3.6k
> 
> Warnings: none! Maybe mild language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA’LL READY FOR THIS??? I’m so excited!!! I mean, I have an intense growing crush on our rockstar!Steve, too! haha. I can’t wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! And there might be a tidbit of new info in the ending author’s notes. ;) Love you all! <3

_Letting out a flustered sigh, you tried to calm yourself after even a seemingly innocent interaction with Steve. What that man did to you….Whew. Head focused on work again, you pulled out your phone and found the right number for A/V. Your immensely growing crush would have to wait._

______________

“Has anyone seen Steve?” Happy called out, carrying something in his hands. **  
**

“What’s up?” you asked.

The tour manager shoved the mystery box into your hands. “He had a package mailed here, for some reason. Just make sure he gets it? I don’t have time for this,” he said gruffly. Happy tried to be the tough guy, but you knew he was actually a huge softie. You let him have his moment, though.

“I’ll take care of it,” you assured him, then setting out in search of Steve.

Knowing the layout of the venue, you had some idea of where he might be. The Green Rooms were generally assigned to the band members, but they chose to switch on occasion for one reason or another. After checking a third room, you headed down a hallway where you heard voices.

Turning the corner, you spotted Steve with his arms around a beautiful, dark haired woman as he spoke something you couldn’t hear. Feeling a sharp pain in your chest, you watched as the woman pressed a kiss to his cheek and then walked through the door to outside, leaving Steve standing there.

Frozen in place, you clutched the package and squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to let this moment crush you. It could be nothing. But then again, you and Steve weren’t even…something. It wasn’t your place to stake claim on him. Finally thawing, you turned to go, since you now couldn’t bear facing him, but of course the universe couldn’t let you have your way.

“Y/N!” he called out, lightly jogging down the hall toward you as you turned.

Offering a tight smile, you did the only thing you could which was shove the package at his chest and began to step away, crossing arms over your chest.

“Oh,” he said confused, then checking the label and a smile stretched across his face. “Hey, wait! I wanna show you something.”

Steve tilted his head toward the room around the corner and he stepped inside. Biting your lip, you hesitated, but then begrudgingly followed. He had already ripped the package open before he gestured for you to join him on the couch and you reluctantly sat.

“I was hoping the company would get it here in time before we left town. Check it out,” he smiled proudly, handing you something.

Glancing down at the red and blue cardboard sleeve, apparently it held guitar strings but what caught your eye was Steve’s name as the logo. Your brain catching up, you glance up at Steve as he gauged your reaction.

“Is this…are you coming out with your own brand of guitar strings?” you asked in awe, and he nodded nervously in confirmation. “Steve, I…this is incredible! Wow, I’m so happy for you!” you finally let out a wide smile, throwing your arms around him, to his surprise.

Steve froze a moment before he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around you and holding you there. Caught up in the warmth of his arms and how good he smelled, you let yourself enjoy this brief moment. Reluctantly, you finally let go and took another look at the sleeve, front and back.

“They’re for you,” he spoke quietly and you looked up, confused. “The strings. I wanted you to be the first to try them out. I’ve been working on a set of strings for those who are still learning and you’ve been working so hard, I wanted to do something for you,” Steve smiled sweetly.

Momentarily stunned, you glanced down at the strings and felt the swell of hope in your chest once again. “You did this for me?” you uttered, emotion seeping into your voice as you finally looked up.

“Yeah,” he grinned, opening one of the sleeves to show you. “I’ll even help you restring your guitar, if you want. I mean, I don’t mind you having my guitar cause I know it’s in good hands, but I thought…” he trailed off with a bashful shrug. “Might be fun.”

“I…” you began, but still struggling with how to respond. “This is…amazing. You didn’t have to do this for me. I mean, I’ve already taken up so much of your time and lending me your guitar and the bus, it’s already so much, I really shouldn’t—“ you tried to protest, but he gently cut you off.

“I wanted to,” he told you, slowly taking the strings from you and threading your fingers with his own. “Y/N…I’ve had an amazing time with you these past few weeks. You helped me see the fun side of music and learning again and I just…I like being with you.”

Hearing those words you felt a sizzling in your veins as your brain short-circuited with the possibility that Steve…..liked you….back??? Does not compute. “Wow, I…we, um…” you stammered, trying to get your mind and mouth on the same page.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I thought maybe you felt…that we might, uh….” Steve started to pull back, misunderstanding your hesitation.

“No! I didn’t mean….”

Still struggling with words, you chose to act instead, placing your hands on either side of his handsome face. Your eyes locked, inching closer and closer until your noses were near touching and then—

A swift knock before the door swung open.

“Mr. Rogers, the band needs you for soundcheck and—oh,” the male voice paused at the sight of you and Steve, having jumped apart but it was clear what was happening. Or what was about to happen.

And of course, it was Jordan, standing there with a smirk on his stupid face.

“I’ll be right there,” Steve replied, waving the man off and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Standing from the couch, you dropped your head into your hands in embarrassment.

“Shit,” you uttered behind your hands.

“I know. I’m sorry, he shouldn’t have burst in here…” Steve whispered from beside you, placing a comforting hand on your lower back.

But you stepped away, needing some space, your thoughts racing. “No. You _don’t_ know,” you finally voiced your concerns, turning his way. “Now the whole crew knows and they’ll think that I…that WE…” you gestured vaguely between Steve and yourself.

“And…that’s bad?” he questioned, sounding hurt.

“No…maybe, I don’t know,” you muttered, pacing the floor with arms tucked around yourself. “You don’t know what it’s like. Rumors spread and everyone talks and suddenly I’m just a slutty groupie, it doesn’t matter that I’m good at my job and I deserve to be here. I never should have…”

“Hey, hey,” he stopped you with strong but gentle hands grasping your upper arms. “If you don’t want anyone to know, then I’ll go stop him right now or I don’t know…kick his ass,” he quietly threatened, a surprisingly menacing expression on his face.

You let out a sigh, “It doesn’t matter. It’s out there and even if we… if there IS a ‘we’, what then? I saw you with that woman, I’m not interested in being one of many, so let’s just stop kidding ourselves,” you said resolutely, squaring your shoulders.

“Wha…who? Y/N, I’m not—“

“It’s fine, Steve,” you interrupted sharply. “You have a job to do, and so do I. Have a good show.”

Leaving behind a perplexed Steve, you rushed out the door and down the hallway toward the stage, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

________________

Now, as you stood backstage, setting up the individual guitars and basses used by three members of the band, you felt your stomach tie in knots at the thought of interacting with Steve multiple times throughout the show. But you were a professional and it was time to set your heart aside. Now was not the time to be emotional.

Taking all the guitars out of their cases for the first half of the show, you set them sideways in a row on a specially made stand for easy access. Each guitar had a strap attached for the musicians to wear on stage, so you made sure each one was at the correct length and also opened a small box of guitar pics in case someone dropped theirs or, on occasion, they would toss one into the crowd for a souvenir. These ones were stamped with the Howling Buchanan logo, unlike the one gifted to you from Steve. Hand tucked in your pocket again, you caressed the smooth piece of meaningful plastic with your fingertips.

Shaking your head, you pushed the thoughts about him aside as the opening act finished their last song. It was go time. The entire crew jumped into action, moving instruments and set pieces with timed precision. There was always a gap in music while you set up for the main act, but it had to be a short one. The crowd could generally only handle about 20 minutes of whatever overhead music that was piped into the venue. The curtains were drawn, so the public couldn’t see you, but it was still nerve-wracking to know how restless a huge crowd of people could get.

Fine-tuning the last details, you went through a mental checklist of where everything should be. The crowd had begun to chant, impatient for the main event to begin. The band’s shortened name according to the fans was “Howlies”, so they cried that out with a clap of each syllable. Looking for confirmation from Happy, he gave you a thumbs up and you returned it, positive that the stage was ready. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you heard the band arrive behind you.

Something Steve and Bucky had began back in the day was a band huddle with a synchronized shout of the phrase “Til the End of the Line!”, which gave you chills every time. The drummer walked on stage followed by the bassist and you passed him his instrument on the way. Next was Bucky, who didn’t start the show with a guitar; that would come later. And lastly was Steve. Holding out his guitar for him, his eyes widened to see you in an unexpected position.

“Hi,” he spoke over the crowd, accepting his instrument and strapping it over his muscular torso.

“Toby is sick,” you answered in return, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

Steve just nodded, offering you a sad smile. Once he walked on stage and stood behind his mic, you finally breathed, feeling responsible for his somber attitude before a big show. You didn’t want to be the reason for his distraction. But the show must go on. The first note was struck, the curtain rose to deafening noise from the crowd, and you focused on the next instrument exchange on the list.

An hour in, the show was going smoothly. Steve was cordial to you and the rest of the band and crew acted normal, so you breathed a sigh of relief that maybe the word hadn’t gotten around quite yet about you and Steve. Small blessings. One song ended and the crowd went wild as Bucky peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt to reveal his sculpted chest and abs and the tattooed sleeve on his left arm, intensifying the screams of thousand of women (and more than a few men). Steve was headed your way, though, so you grabbed his [Les Paul](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwin3e_Qw6jiAhUJjFQKHYW5CzIQjRx6BAgBEAU%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.chicagomusicexchange.com%252Flisting%252Fgibson-les-paul-1952-to-1960-conversion-sunburst%252F8005870%26psig%3DAOvVaw2k1-yw4Sba3DzuPcErS-8H%26ust%3D1558387397783291&t=NmM2YmZjMTBkODZhNDI4ZGZjM2MwN2FhZWMxYzhjYWIzNTBhYWQ4NCxOdTlKNWQyeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185066540827%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-3-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1) and prepared to accept the other guitar in exchange, but he leaned close to you as he held both instruments.

“That was my ex,” he spoke loudly into your ear, his beard brushing lightly against your cheek and sending shivers down your spine. “The woman you saw, we broke up last year. She lives here now and I thought…I don’t know, I needed some closure or something. The hug was a goodbye. I’m sorry that you thought…well, anyway. There’s no one else. I just wanted you to know that,” he assured you with a smile as he strapped on his guitar and walked away, leaving you reeling.

Dammit. You had jumped to conclusions and possibly ruined something that could have been amazing. Even with your insecurities about being a member of the crew and possibly dating Steve, it wasn’t fair to him. Heart sinking, you started putting away some of the guitars that wouldn’t be needed the rest of the show. One of your favorite songs began to play, so you tried to hold on to the privilege of having this job and hearing such incredible music every night. Whatever happened, you wanted to remember this night and this chapter in your life.

Another hour passed and you heard the last song on the set list begin to play, feeling accomplished that everything went well and you were a part of it. Happy looked pleased, or at least as satisfied as he ever looked. The crowd couldn’t get enough and as a fan yourself, you couldn’t help but dance along to the music. As the last chord rang out, you prepared to receive and put away everyone’s instruments, but to your surprise, only Bucky approached you.

“Hey, Y/N. Can I get my red Strat?” he asked, his bare torso all muscled and tattooed and glorious. Even with only having eyes for Steve, you couldn’t help but stare.

“Um…what? I thought you were done, I—“

The handsome brunet just smiled. “It’s okay, not your fault. Slight change in plans.”

“O—okay,” you replied, quickly finding the [red Fender Stratocaster](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D2ahUKEwjbiZ2ww6jiAhVnjVQKHbtkBY4QjRx6BAgBEAU%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.long-mcquade.com%252F14892%252FGuitars%252FElectric%252FFender_Musical_Instruments%252FStandard_Strat_-_Maple_in_Candy_Apple_Red.htm%26psig%3DAOvVaw32SWKUrkAhCn3duRzqAJn4%26ust%3D1558387327570165&t=ZjcxNTUxY2RiN2Y5ZTkwNjA1NTBmYWQwODhlYTA0NWI2NjM2ZjA1NCxOdTlKNWQyeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185066540827%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-3-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1) electric guitar that Bucky loved, pulling it out of the case and handing it to him. “What’s going on, I—“

As you glanced behind the lead singer, you spotted none other than Steve on stage, front and center behind Bucky’s usual mic and your jaw dropped. Looking back at Bucky, he gave you a smile and a wink as he walked toward the lead guitarist’s mic stand. Confused, you listened on as Steve began to speak.

“You’ve been a great crowd, thank you. I hope you’ll indulge me as I take care of a little personal business in the form of music. This song is dedicated to my mom, who gave me some great advice. I hope I can make her proud. And to someone special, you know who you are. You’re the one I’ve been looking for, I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize it. This is for you.”

Heart in your throat, you listened as Steve played the first few notes of [a song you now knew by heart.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsMmTkKz60W8%26list%3DRDsMmTkKz60W8%26start_radio%3D1&t=MWFjMTBjZGM0YzA0MjljYTYwZTE0YmM4MTcxNDJkNjMxNmIxMzVmNyxOdTlKNWQyeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAPTZsA8IqrK1ibe3l-X-1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerofyourheart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185066540827%2Fsimple-kind-of-man-pt-3-rockstarsteve-x-reader&m=1) Tears threatened as his voice began to amplify throughout the venue.

_“Mama told me when I was young,_

_come sit beside me, my only son._

_And listen closely to what I say,_

_if you do this it’ll help you some sunny day._

_Oh, take your time, don’t live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You’ll find a woman and you’ll find love_

_And don’t forget, son, there is someone up above.”_

Feeling tears stream down your cheeks, you saw Steve glance back to where you stood with a bright, meaningful smile on his face before he bellowed out the chorus.

_“And be a simple kind of man._

_Oh, be something you love and understand._

_Baby, be a simple kind of man._

_Oh, won’t you do this for me, son, if you can.”_

Too emotional to sing along, you only mouthed the lyrics as they fell from Steve’s lips. Nothing could top this night. The last verse really got to you, holding your hand over your heart with a teary smile on your face as Steve sang on.

_“Boy, don’t you worry, you’ll find yourself._

_Follow your heart and nothing else._

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try._

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied._

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Oh, be something you love and understand._

_Baby be a simple kind of man._

_Oh won’t you do this for me, son, if you can.”_

Steve repeated the chorus once more as you finally noticed the crowd that was going wild, just as you knew they would. Despite his denial, Steve truly did have an incredible voice. Different from Bucky’s but just as beautiful and strong. As the last note rang out, the audience roared and you were pretty close to sobbing. It was overwhelming and beyond amazing that Steve had done this for you. Bucky was closest to you, so as he walked off stage, you distractedly tried to take his guitar, but he waved you off.

“I got it. Just…give him a chance,” he gently urged you, tilting his head toward the approaching Steve.

Luckily, Bucky took Steve’s guitar from him because as soon as he reached arms length, you wrapped yourself around him, not the least bit put off by his hot and sweaty state. He held on tight, lifting you off your feet a moment before setting you down and pulling away to face you.

“I hope that was okay, I didn’t want to put you on the spot but I just had to. I’m sorry about, just…so much, but I don’t want to lose you. You’re incredible and I—“

You cut off his speech by pressing your lips to his, arms looping around his neck. Steve reciprocated, pulling you tight against him as your fingers wandered into his butterscotch strands. His lips caressed yours, tongue teasing against the seam before you gained him entrance. The kiss was heated, you both enjoying touching and tasting for the first time, but eventually, your other senses returned as you heard the crowd screaming for an encore.

Reluctantly, you pulled away with your forehead touching Steve’s, both of you breathing heavily. He didn’t want to let you go, and the feeling was mutual, but you pressed another short kiss to lips as you untangled yourself from him.

“They’re asking for you, rockstar,” you teased, pointing towards the crowd of people.

“I don’t care,” he shouted, breathless and smiling. “They can wait.”

Bucky stepped up with guitar in hand and clapped the other on his best friend’s shoulder. “I got this. You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves. Now we’re even,” he said with a grin as he walked back on stage.

Steve turned back to you, holding you close. “With the crew, I can talk to them, I don’t want you to feel—“

“Doesn’t matter,” you uttered quickly. “I don’t care what they think.” And as the words left your mouth, you knew it was true. No one could take this happiness from you.

As much as you wanted to ride off into the sunset right then and there, you had a job to do, so you waited with your arms wrapped around Steve as the band finished their encore and you then packed away their instruments safely. You sent Steve away, reluctantly, since there was more for you to do, so he went to his bus and asked you to meet him there afterwards.

There was a second show the next night, so once you fulfilled your responsibilities, you checked in with Happy and then practically ran toward the parking lot. Steve was waiting, freshly showered and handsome as ever. You climbed the stairs and locked the door behind you, determined not to be disturbed this time. Steve welcomed you with open arms and impatient caresses as you fell into his bed, eager to start this new chapter of life together.

Being on the road wasn’t easy, but you had found the kindest man, who even in the chaos of fame and rock ’n’ roll, still wanted the quiet life like you did. It was just a bonus that he was also handsome and talented and famous. Life would never truly be simple with Steve, but you couldn’t wait to navigate it with him by your side. 

_**The End…?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* I just want a sweet, sexy, rockstar!Steve of my own!! Right?!? Oh gosh. Now you can see why I “accidentally” wrote 10k words of him. Annndddd I keep having continuing thoughts about these characters so there might?? Be more???? Would that be a thing you’d want to read? ;) No promises on the timeline, but we’ll see! :D Thank you all for your support and comments! I just love writing Steve, maybe as much as Bucky. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Any feedback is appreciated! Love you all!!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Y’alllllll i am L I V I N G for handsome rockstar Steve Rogers!!! I hope you are too!! I would kill to get a private guitar lesson with him. ;) *swoon* And I seriously know the pain of learning the guitar. I’ve played on and off for years and my fingertips HURT cause I don’t play often enough. heh. It’s so much fun, though. For those of you who have read Faithfully, did you pick up on the little mentions? Are you excited for part 2?? I hope so! Please let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading! Love you all!!


End file.
